Bare Bones
Bare Bones is the name of a roleplay that went on from November 7th-November 30th, 2013. The plot is that due to a low budget Chris was forced to hold the competition in a dirty old van traveling to the cheapest places money can buy. Not only that but unknown to the ten competing contestants the million dollars is only monopoly money. What a jape! Hello guys the wiki is dead so I figured I'd finally put the finishing touches on this page...Because I'm bored as fuck. This really takes me back, these oddly enough were very good childhood memories of hanging out with you guys. I didn't have a lot of friends as a kid. Anyways, It looks like this page is pretty complete, unfortunately this was before we had the foresight to archive the sessions. I'm gonna try to update the other season pages anyway. - JRO, June 30 2019 Cast Chris and Chef Hatchet are portrayed by DegrassiFTW27. Courtney and Sierra are portrayed by Drfizwuz997xlol. Harold and Lindsay are portrayed by JRO123 Heather and Trent are portrayed by Rocker B.A. Katie is portrayed by AaliyahMoon. Sadie is portrayed by SteelWolf. DJ is portrayed by Rocky LXIX. Troy is portrayed by Heozaki. Teams The Screaming Street Rats Courtney Katie Trent Lindsay Troy Killer Cockroaches Harold DJ Sadie Heather Sierra Episodes The Return of TD: How Far Have We Fallen? The contestants are introduced and Chris reveals the budget tanked hugely and they have to be in a crappy van. The first challenge of the season is to get in a convinience store and steal as much stuff as you can without losing members. The roaches had Sadie and Harold get caught while only Troy got caught from the rats. As a reward they get bags of Doritos and Sadie steals one and even eats the bag. Harold was beat with a kendo stick but made it to the ceremony where Sierra was eliminated and pushed out of the van, where afterward she landed in Cody's house much to her delight. Ad-ttack Of The Show The contestants wake up in the back of the van where Chris announced they got a 6 in the ratings...as in 6 viewers! He then announces that they will compete in a race where they must put princess beth dolls, get a poster on a post and sneak into Teletoon studio to get TDR on the air. Only Courtney gets to the 2rd phase but spends most of her time talking with former staff. Meanwhile after a battle with the guards and producers at Teletoon Studios, Harold gets hit in the head with a chair where he falls on the computers and causes the show to be broadcast winning his team immunity and a free night at motel six. Suprisingly Trent and Courtney tie in votes and unexpected change during the revote sends Trent packing in a 2-1 vote. The Ultimate Skateboard Challenge! The contestants travel to Skate-topia a insane skate meet with many insane college students and losers. The challenge is for them to fight in a 2 out of 3 skate brawl where they are judged on tricks and attacks. Harold wins round one against Troy, Courtney beats Heather but due to Katie and Sadie refusing to fight a new challenge is created. They must be locked in a car with a flatulent Owen with the person who leaves the car losing. Sadie ends up quitting and gets voted off, afterward Chris and the crew are chased out of the park as he signs off. Ready to Rassle!? This episode takes the two teams to a wrestling arena where the goal is to be the first team to take out their set of mutant wrestlers. Neither team can mount any real offense up until a surprising flurry from DJ appears after watching his team mates get beaten. He makes quick work of the wrestlers as the Killer Cockroaches are announced as the winners. The Street Rats are forced to cut Lindsay loose do to her difficulty with the challenge. Time to Super Size Up The Situation The two teams become one as they are put into a very bizarre challenge. A race around their local burger joints playpen. They must go through a tube, a ball pit, the register and to the closet table to assemble and eat their sandwich using the ingredients they got along the way. DJ and Harold have problems with the bugs in the tubes as well as the snakes in the ball pit while Courtney doesn't do it period. Heather beats them all, shoving her whole sandwich in her mouth and winning the challenge. Katie is voted off and Ezekiel, the new manager of the joint, grabs her by the leg and pulls her into the ball pit. Chris tells them never to speak of this, saying "Who's Katie?" as he shakily signs off. Nerd Is The Word The contestants are brought to a comic con much to Harold's excitement and everyone else's annoyance. Each contestant is given a machine that will simulate the powers of something in a specific in the nerd fandom (Batman (Mr Freeze), Avatar and Dragonball Z are nodded to.) These powers will help the group as they must battle an intern who controls a giant Mecha (Similar to Mobile Suit Gundam or The Power Rangers Zords) it's a hard fought contest with DJ's attempts at freezing, Heather and Courtney flying but Troy manages to get inside of the machine and lead it outside to Chris, winning the challenge. Surprisingly, Harold is sent home, or surprising to him that is seeing as he caught on to Troy's evil ways. The episode ends with him being taken away by a horde of nerds. Paintsgiving The Final Four compete in a Thanksgiving themed challenge where they are given paintball guns and bows to fire paintballs as well with the goal being to have the least paint at the end of the day. The winner not only gets immunity but choses which one of his fellow final 3 members gets to have a feast. Troy and Heather's feud reaches a boiling point as the two spend the challenge firing at each other. DJ hides at a nearby convenience store while Courtney lazily tries to get a soda from a vending machine, confident in her immunity. She soon realizes DJ is in hiding and heads it, getting shot multiple times in the process just before the time is up. DJ claims victory and Courtney is sent packing with no way to get home. DJ chooses Troy to share his feast with, leaving Heather starving. Chris goes to sign off but turns around to see the car is being towed as he and the final 3 give chase. Chris Mclean's Car-azy Adventure The Final Three follow the tow truck back to its business as it is placed in a lot with over a 100 cars. Heather attempts to climb the fence but is shocked soon after. Troy manages to switch it off as they get into the lot but the driver soon wakes up, gun in hand, looking for them. He manages to get his hands on Heather and Troy. While DJ tries to intervene. Troy sneaks off and gets into the van while Heather and DJ hop on as well as he breaks through the fence. The van soon stops for Troy to make his decision and he picks DJ to take with him in the finale. DJ reveals in a confessional that he actual knew Troy when they were younger under the name "TJ", explaining Troy's decision but leaving a lot of the information a mystery. An angry Heather tries to start trouble only to be knocked out with a frying pan so Chef can drive Troy and DJ to the finale. 1 More Drops Before The Pain Finally Stops It's finale day and our final 2 are DJ and Troy. They are taken to an old TV studio which will be the home to their last challenge ever. The two must race all around the building with the a port-o-potty at the end which has a buzzer on the inside, announcing the winner. In the end DJ pulls off the win and gets the million dollars only to find out the cash is all fake, although he gets the van as a consolation prize. Troy has trouble of his own as he catches on fire, gets beaten up by a mob of people McLean has wronged in the process of the season due to confusing him for Chris and lastly the building falls right on top of him. Chris reveals the final six will return with four newbies added to the mix as he signs off. A bonus scene is shown with Troy in the hospital before the season closes for good. Elimination Table Category:Roleplays Category:Content Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Bare Bones Series Category:Completed Roleplays Category:Incomplete Articles Category:2013